The Perfect Match
by lolidge19
Summary: Hermione is hurting after something happens to her, and George takes it upon himself to find out what is upsetting her. Will he succeed? I know I suck at summaries, but the actual story is better (I HOPE!)... PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books, or the films. This is owned by the AMAZING J.K Rowling. (If I owned the rights, there would DEFINITELY be more of books!**

**A/N: Hey fiction fans! This is my first fic, and it is a luuurve story between Hermione and George... Here we go, first chapter!**

"Fred!" George whispered to his redheaded twin brother from his bed on the other side of the room they shared. Fred mumbled something quietly and rolled over in his own bed, ignoring him.

Slowly, George tiptoed across the room (avoiding the creaky floorboard), and shook Fred who's eyes snapped open as he let out an irritated hiss before sitting up in bed. "What? What could you possibly want this early in the morning?"

George looked over to the window as Fred yawned and did the same. "Look, Fred. A light. Behind the tree." He looked into the eyes of the identical face opposite him and added, "and Hermione's not in her room." The owner of the face look unamused.  
"So what? Hermione is probably out for a walk with one of those muggle torches she always seems to have with her. Who cares? Go back to bed, George." Fred moaned to his brother, who pretended to go back to sleep, but actually waited until Fred closed his eyes and gave one final yawn, before slipping on his coat and shoes and leaving Fred asleep, oblivious.

Cautiously, George drew his wand from his pocket and cast a light over the path in front of him, poised and ready to attack any intruder.

However, he did not find any Death Eaters or Dementors, but a sobbing witch leaning against the trunk of a tree, whilst sat in one of its branches. George looked up, and one of her glistening tears fell on his shoulder, though he tried to muffle any sound that came from his mouth. He wanted to be tactful and think before he said anything to her.

**A/N: Sorry about how short this is, I typed it all up on my phone in the cloakroom at school a few days ago! Please rate, comment, review, follow, subscribe, recommend to your friend, or do whatever you have to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! I want to thank Miss Magic 101, Arianna21, anonymous guest (A.K.A Hannah xxx), NikkiT453, georgeweasleygirl27, Gracie-Bubbles13 and WerrnogWeasley96 for following, favouriting and commenting on Chapter 1! This Chapter is hopefully longer than the one before, I hope you all like it! xxx**

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own HP... :(**

George took in a deep breath and looked up again. "Errm... Hermione...? Is that... you?" The sniffing in the tree branches stopped suddenly and the light went out. George thought she had apparated away, but Hermione jumped down from the tree and landed in a heap in the dust and mud at its roots.

George slumped down to sit next to Hermione as she began to cry harder than before. "Hermione. It's ok, just stop crying. Please. Just calm down and BREATHE. In... And ouuuut. In... And ouuuut. There you go. Now tell me what's wrong." The last part sent her into a fresh flood of tears.  
"Only if you want to... Do you want me to leave, Herm'?"

"Don't call me Herm', George. It makes me s-sound like a man." Hermione said between sniffs and tears.

Without thinking, George put an arm around her shoulder, then immediately went to pull it away. He stopped, however, when Hermione took his hand and put it around her own shoulders. She began to stop crying, and murmured, "No. I can't... No."  
"Huh?" George asked, his voice croaking.  
"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. Myself and whoever else it may concern have agreed not to. Sorry..."  
George rubbed Hermione's arm gently and she cried into his shoulder.  
"Alright. Don't tell me what's wrong. Just remember that I am here for you. I'm just trying to be a good friend and prove that I'm not just out to prank everyone with Fred."  
"George, don't be like that. Y-you're a great f-friend. Th-thanks for helping me."

As she tried to pull herself up, Hermione's legs collapsed beneath her, and she ended up crying agin, stuck in a heap on the floor.

George stood up and offered her his arm. She took his hand and pulled herself up.  
"You," George said, "are FREEZING!"

He led Hermione to the Burrow and checked for his mother before pulling out a chair for her in the kitchen. She sat down as George walked to the other side of the room to make drinks.

Moments later, George took up the chair opposite Hermione and slid her a cup of tea, before plonking his own on the edge of the table.

Hermione's glistening tears rolled down her red cheeks and fell into the steaming drink as she took a sip of it and replaced it on the table.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you what happened. I really am, George." Hermione sighed and took another mouthful of tea. George shrugged.

"If you can't tell me, then I don't mind. I just want you to know that I am here for you, and to make sure you're happy..." He trailed off, drinking the last dregs of tea from his mug and flicked his wand at it; the cup washed and dried itself, before magically returning to the cupboard.

When Hermione too had drained her cup of tea, George crept up the stairs and walked Hermione to the door of her and Ginny's room. "Goodnight, Herm'. See you at breakfast," George said as he knocked on the door.  
"Goodnight, George. And- thanks. For being there for me... See you at breakfast, then..." She watched George as he walked carefully and quietly to his and Fred's room until she turned around to see Ginny open the door with a massive grin on her face. She took Hermione's shoulders and steered her to her bed, before sitting on her own.  
"What happened Hermione? Why did you take so long? Where were you? Were you alone?" Ginny babbled.

Hermione tried to answer all of the questions at once, by saying, "I went for a walk, around through the trees, and no- I mean yes, I was alone." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione, bit when she held her ground, Ginny left Hermione alone to go to bed.

Hermione clambered into bed, not bothering to change into her nightgown. As she lay in bed, having given up on sleep, she stayed up at the ceiling and hoped that the next day would be better.

**A/N: And** _that_** was chapter 2! Yippie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted since the 22nd! I know I'm, I'm mean. :( So, here it is, chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot to write one of these thingys! Anyway, I still don't own HP- don't rub it in. :(**

When he opened the door to the bedroom, George looked around and saw Fred sat bolt upright in his bed, staring at him.

"Really, George?" Fred asked, staring into his twin's eyes. When he saw the scared look on George's face, Fred started laughing loudly and grinning at him. "I-" George began, before he was cut off. "Went to look for Hermione?" Fred finished. "Was she behind the tree, then?"

George look out of the window again and smiled to himself in the dark. "Yeah." His smile faded away as he remembered how upset she was.

"Was she alright?" George decided not to tell Fred how Hermione really felt, as it was her choice if she wanted to tell people, not his. "Yeah, fine. She was just out reading. *Again*. You know what she's like, never leaves her room without her copy of 'Hogwarys: A History'" George lied, hoping Fred would believe him.

"Oh, okay then." Fred said brightly, watching as George pulled attempted to pull off his shoes and realised his feet were stuck. After much yanking from George and laughter from Fred, George finally got his shoe off, hitting himself in the face in the process. Fred let out more laughter at this, and then looked puzzled as George took his coat off and got into bed. "What *are* you doing?" He asked, bemused. "What people tend to do at nine o'clock at night, oh twin of mine," George answered. "I hate to break it to you, mate, but it's nine in the *morning*, for God's sake," He chuckled, clearly enjoying this.

Right on cue, Mrs Weasley called everyone down for breakfast. "Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Fred! George! BREAKFAST!" Hastily, Fred jumped out of bed and skidded out of the room. George tried to mirror his twin's enthusiasm, but pulled on his dressing gown, yawning widely. How did Hermione stay awake long enough to cry all night?

As he left the room, George caught Hermione's eye as she shuffled out of the bathroom. Eventhough she was wearing a pair of tatty blue pajama bottoms with a plain pink muggle t-shirt, and her brown hair hung limp around her shoulders, George couldn't help but watch her walk away, before mentally pinching himself and walking down the stairs.

**A/N: I have a science test on Tuesday (LOADS of revision), but I should post later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm quite happy that I am able to post again today, but now I have writers block :(**

**God knows when I'll post next... I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

When he arrived downstairs, George noticed that everyone was already sat around the table.

Whilst Hermione normally sat with Ron and Harry, she was sat alone at the other end of the table, pretending to read her book. George took the empty seat next to her, secretly glad of an excuse to sit next to her.

Ron decide to try and break the awkward silence that hung in the air. "So," he said loudly, "How is everyone?" "Fine." "Great." "Absolutely wonderful, Ronald, my dear brother." Fred replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. George gave an unconvincing nod as Hermione nodded silently. George watched her eat tiny bites of toast as he tried to think of someway to talk to her. Finally, his chance came. "What's everyone up to today then?" Arthur Weasley asked the rest of the room, opening a copy of the Daily Prophet and scanning the front page for anything remotely interesting. He was unsuccessful in his search, as the Prophet was normally packed with lies or boring articles. There was a lack of new news now that Lord Voldemort had been defeated. "I've got auror training with Ron," Harry was the first to answer the question. "I'm off to post some rubbishy paperwork at the Ministry." Fred said, sounding bored even as he thought about it. "I'm going to go and meet Luna and some friends in Hogsmeade for some 'girl time' later" Ginny sang, sounding excited at the thought. George realised what he should say next. "I'm going to the lab, I need to sort out this jinx for a new range of exploding pets." George said, hoping for a responce, so he was overjoyed to see puzzled looks around most of the table. "Pets that explode into a little ball of feathers and stuff a few hours after a certain person touches them. Great revenge idea." After this, he pretended to have a brilliant idea and turned to Hermione, already knowing what he was going to say to her. "Hermione?" George asked. Hermione looked up from the book she was hiding behind. She turned to face the person speaking to her. "Yes, George?" She enquired, looking blank and emotionless. He could tell that she was trying to hide her real feeling deep inside her.

He continued, "could you help me with the jinx? You always were better than anyone else when it cones to charms class." He expected her to reject his offer and go back to 'reading' or just leave altogether and go upstairs. "Yeah, if you really need help. Fine." Hermione answered, surprising George so that he nearly chocked on the orange juice he had in front of him. "Yes!? Who are you, and whar have you done with Hermione Granger?" He asked, trying to make her laugh. "I'm a Death Eater in disguise and Hermione Granger is typed up to be sacrificed to my master." She said, prodding him in the arm. "Very funny, George."

Eventhough he knew she was joking, and that Voldemort was dead and his followers were in Azkaban (or dead as well), this image scared him, and he tried to banish those thoughts to the back of his head, so he could try and forget what he had been thinking about.

Hermione arranged to meet George at about three o'clock that afternoon, giving the two of them enough time to do anything else they needed to do.

When everyone had finished eating, they all dispersed to their own bedrooms to get dressed or get ready for work.

In his own mind, George was pleased with himself for managing to think of a way to talk to Hermione. Hermione, however, knew George didn't just need help with the products: she had known him long enough to know he was up to something.

**A/N: SORRY! I'm terrible at cliffhangers! (If you call that a cliffhanger)**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry guys! I typed Chapter Five up on my phone and it was REALLY long and I was really chuffed with it but my phone deleted it! I hope you can forgive me for the HUGE gap between updates, but... Please just know I have no plans to abandon this story, here is the (slightly shorter than planned) fith chapter of my fic!**

**Disclaimer: Still not Rowling. You should know this.**

Hermione walked up the stairs of the Burrow and to the room she shared with Ginny. She shuffled across the floor tiredly to the wardrobe and opened it's polished doors, sighing at the pitiful amount of clothes that hung on the metal rail that was fixed inside the piece of wooden furniture: her old Hogwarts uniform (too small, and why would she wear that out to meet George?), some battered dark blue jeans (she wore them when she went out with Harry and Ron to find Horcruxes, the old denim was now patched and covered in rips) and a jumper that must have been bright red once (and had more holes than actual material). Dismayed, Hermione wondered what to do. Until Ginny walked in. "You do remember, Hermione, that you're a witch?" She asked, concerned. Hermione hit herself across her forehead with her palm and gave a half-hearted laugh.  
"Of course, Gin. I'm just having one of those days, its too early..." She moaned, drawing her wand out from her pocket and muttering a series of charms whilst making a gesture with the thin stick of wood in her hand; the clothes stitched themselves up and sat in a neat pile on the bed. The bushy haired witch picked them up and headed to the bathroom to get changed.  
_

In the twins' room, George was stood in front of his own closet, deciding what to wear to meet Hermione when she would help him with some charms on a new product in the shop. He had taken his magenta work clothes from the joke shop out and discarded them on the bed, knowing he couldn't really wear them. He had also moved his school uniform, realising that it was probably a bit weird to still own a set of Hogwarts robes... He was snapped out of his thinking by Fred rudely slapping him in the face.  
"George?... George?" The twin asked his identical roommate/brother/partner-in-crime.  
"What, Fred!?" George asked, if only to shut his twin up.  
"What're you gonna wear then, Georgie-boy?" Fred asked, giving George a querying look as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's helpful!" Fred commented, "Jeans. Jeans are always good... Jeans go with everything," He continued. He stared in shock and mock dismay as he looked at the contents of George's wardrobe. "What in the name of Merlin's saggy left-" He said, cutting himself off "Is this?!"  
"You said it yourself, jeans go with everything!" George complained.  
"Yes, I may have said that. But that was BEFORE I saw that you must have like SIX pairs in here!" Fred said, laughing so hard he had to hold on to George to stop himself falling over. "Umm... Moving on. Jeans. Wear these ones, they seem to be covered in the least holes and mud and... Stuff." Fred ordered, and George obediently tool them. He also grabbed half-decent purple hoody that seemed alright, as it wasn't covered in THAT many stains, and he didn't think Hermione would mind, if she was in the same mood as the previous night.  
"Godric, George. You are a GIRL! Go get changed for your date with Hermione,"  
"It's NOT a date, Fred, and you know it." George bit back.  
"I know perfectly well that it isn't a date, George, but you are just _too_ much fun to wind up."

**A/N: I'm trying to write this regularly, and I know waiting for fics SUCKS really bad, but I was wondering- I want to start writing another fic, should it be HP (Harry Potter), YD (Young Dracula) or something else? Check out the poll on my page, and PM me if you have any ideas for me! Lolidge19 XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, you read it right: I UPDATED! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend like my other fics (more of that matter later...), but the computer DIED on me! NOOOOOOOOOO! T-T (that is supposed to be a crying face thingy... It failed.)**

**I'm going to try and write out Hermione and George meeting in this chapter, it probably won't go very well! I'm kind of neglecting this story, as I am now writing MULTIPLE FICS! Woohoo! (This means that all of my fics will most likely be updated at pretty much the same time, YAY! Wait for a chapter, and THREE come along at once!) Anyways... On with the show:**

As she brushed out her mane of hair to her shoulders, Hermione heard a knock at the door of the bedroom.  
"'Moine! Hurry UP!" George nagged from the other side of the door.  
"Go away George! I'll meet you there!" Hermione bellowed.  
"At the shop? Okay 'Moine!" George shouted back to her. He scuffed his feet along the floors and carpets in the Burrow, before opening the door and walking to the apararion point in Ottery St Catchpole, the small village near the home of most of the Weasley clan (except: Percy, who had an apartment near to his workplace at the MoM- the Ministry of Magic, to you muggles; Bill, who lived in Shell Cottage, Tinworth, with his wife Fleur Delaclour and their children, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley; and Charlie, who had gone back to his dragons in Romania after the war).  
_

George was met by a sight that shocked him as he entered the shop: Hermione was already there. She was ambling along in between the shelves of Fanged Frizbees, watching the space over her head as colourful sparks exploded and formed complicated patterns above the shelves.

"Hey, Hermione!" George shouted into the echoing of another explosion, the sounds mingled in with the laughter of customers and Angelina opening and closing the register, which was rapidly filling up with Galleons.

She smiled at him, but it was forced and didn't quite reach her eyes. He approached her, weaving his way through customers, Hogwarts students, and even some parents shepherding younger children around. The whole shop was a merry place, contrasting completely with Hermione's mood. Thinking that it was probably getting unbearable for Hermione, being in a room full of happy people, George guided her to the back room, where the new products were invented and tested.

"Hey, Hermione" George repeated, determined to get an answer.  
"Hey. So, what did you needs help with?" She asked monotonously.  
"Nothing. I thought you would know that. I need to know what's wrong with you, Hermione. It's driving me insane having to see you like this. You are normally this bright-eyed morning person who wakes up at the crack of dawn every morning so she can help everyone else." George replied, realising all too late of how much he had let slip to Hermione.

For a moment, he thought she didn't hear him. He was sorely mistaken.  
"I guessed that you didn't need help. I was stupid to come here. Can't I do anything right for once!?" She spluttered, and then she began to cry again. Het head flopped down to her hands as the rocked slightly backwards and forwards, whispering muffled words to nobody in particular. George watched helplessly as she sobbed, again only whispering words of comfort to Hermione, thigh she wasn't paying attention.

"George?" She asked, as she began to control her weeping.  
"Yes, 'Mione?" He replied, glad that she didn't protest to the use of this unofficial nickname.  
"If you can't figure out what happened after dinner at the Burrow tonight, then I will tell you myself."  
"That's good with me, 'Mione."

And then, with those words, dinner that evening seemed to become less of a chore.

**A/N: Oooh, a cliffhanger! Sort of...**

**PS: Here's some shameless self-promoting: Check out my new fic, it's called "Wouldyouliketogofordinnerwit hme,Flora?", and I recommend it to any fans of Professor Layton, one-shots, random fluff, and the pairing Clive/Flora xx TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**

**Can you see that review button down there? Well, he has a wife and three kids who will only eat tonight if he earns enough money from readers like you (yes, YOU!) leave me a comment on this story. And he gets dessert if its a better comment that "Plz rite more".**

**See you all next chapter! Love you all, awesome peoples! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Eventually, I've updated this fic! WOOHOO! Thanks to all the awesome people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic so far! *Longer A/N at the bottom***

George was excited. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was. It was a few hours before dinner, a few hours before he found out what was wrong with Hermione.

A short while before the usual crowd congregated in the Burrow's kitchen for dinner, George entered the nearly-empty living room to see it empty, except for Hermione.  
"Heya, 'Mione," He said.  
"Hmm?" She mumbled, zoned out. Then she clocked George. "What're you- oh. It's you. Hi George." She replied. The two made little conversation, or none at all. When they did speak to each other, it was usually to comment on things like the enchanted clock that hung in the Burrow: the clock that had one arrow for each member of the Weasley family, changing positions according to whatever a person was doing, and wherever they were. George's, Molly's and Arthur's arrows were all pointing to 'home'. Percy's and Fred's were pointing to 'work', and Bill's, Charlie's, Ron's and Ginny's were pointing to 'away'.

After a while, all the clock's hands were pointing to 'home' apart from Bill's, Charlie's and Percy's, as the three no longer lived at home, and we're most likely to be at work in any case. Though strangely, Ron was not home yet, and his arrow was indicating that he was away. The remaining Weasleys (plus Harry and Hermione, who had always been considered family) sat down around the large table in the (equally large) dining room, and, after a moment, the Weasley appetite got the better of them all, and they decided to start eating.

But then, there was a voice.  
"Mum, I'm back!" He called, and Hermione paled. George did not notice this. "And I brought my girlfriend!"

This statement earned looks of shock from most of the room, bar Hermione, Harry, Molly and George. Hermione looked like she could cry at any moment. Harry looked sick to his stomach. Molly looked confused and slightly angry at his son- Wasn't Hermione his girlfriend? Dear Hermione, who Molly had deemed the perfect woman for her son, and they always seemed so happy together. And George...? He looked furious. Like smoke could plume from his ears at any time. Like if he could turn green and roar, he would. You get the picture- he was angry. And he was also the first one to speak as Ron waltzed through the door with none other that... the pureblood Lavender Brown. Hermione had never particularly liked Lavender, despite sharing a dorm room with her at Hogwarts. In the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had saved Lavender from Fenrir Greyback, after she fell from a balcony. The two girls had never been close, and grew further apart when she began dating Ron in their sixth year, and even further part after they broke up.

"Ron? May I speak with you, in the living room?" George asked, faking politeness whilst plastering a fake smile on his face.

Lavender beamed at Ron as he nodded and followed George, looking terrified.

And he should. Fred and Ginny exchanged looks whilst Harry facepalmed.

~Meanwhile~

George 'helped' Ron into the next room, shoving him down into a chair. With a flick of his wand and some inaudible whispering, he cast a Silencing Charm on the door.  
"There." He said. "Now I can have a nice little chat with my dear, dear brother." He muttered.

"Right." He said louder. "You, Ronald, are a vile, loathsome little rat. A complete idiotic moron who broke Hermione's heart!" He shouted at his younger brother.  
"Why do you care?" Ron said dismissively. George fixed him with a glare, which silenced him immediately.

"You have the emotional range of a teaspoon." He said. Ron couldn't remember where he'd heard someone say that to him before...

The two boys returned to the dining room, shooting glares at each other and not even attempting to feign being polite anymore, to find most of the room sat talking amongst themselves, Lavender beaming again, and Hermione... Well, not finding Hermione because she wasn't there.

"Oh, great." George thought. "He's once again left me to clean up his mess."

**A/N: Ooh, interesting chapter... But it doesn't matter what I think, I just want to know what you think of it! Here's the longer A?N I promised:**

**I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I'm writing my other fics too now. I'm planning on publishing new fics too! :D**

**I also want to know if I should actually bother to continue this. It's rough around the edges, and I'm not happy with it. Please PM me/reply in a review to this question: Should this fic be deleted or not?**

**Thanks for reading this (maybe for the last time! :'( ),**

**Lolidge19 xxx**


End file.
